Distorted: Complications
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Because sometimes all you need in life is a little complication to make it all seem worthwhile." Sort of a sequal to Distorted. YAOI SS/HP, SS/AF , LM/DM Rated M to be safe


_**Max:** Well hello there my loverlies! It's been awhile since I wrote my favorite pairing... My Porr Sevvy.... I believe the last SS/HP story I wrote.... I killed my poor little Sevvy.... Well, I'm back with another! This time I didn't kill him! Promise! :) This would be the longest one-shot I have ever written, thanks alot to Spiras Stargate! And thank her for the Malfoycest, implied 4-some! XD Anyways! Please read and review my loves!  
**Pairings: Main:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy  
__**Side:** Severus Snape/Argus Filch  
**Implied:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Yes, I know. How horrible.  
**Warning:** This story contains quite a bit of yaoi, some cussing, incest, mentions of MPreg and I'm not quite sure what else. I'm sure you could come up with a long list of things.  
**Word Count:** 3,166  
**Rating: **Rated M to be safe_

* * *

**_Distorted: Complications_**

Harry had seen them, their bodies molded together, lips locked in a passionate kiss. They were standing right in plain sight, against the dungeon walls next to the old portrait that guarded the younger mans living quarters. He had suspected them before, he knew it to be true, but he simply could not believe that his dear loving husband would do such a thing.

Harry stepped forward out of the shadows, clearing his throat, "Severus," he interrupted, the two men jumping apart swiftly, "please let me pass. I must gather my cloak so that I may go and retrieve our son from Draco and his father."

Gnarled old hands attempted to straighten out the old green coat on his tall hunched figure, cracked lips parted to speak as the man glanced between Harry and his lover, "I... I''' see you later Severus..." the man mumbled as he walked away, feeling Harry's intense glare searing into his spine.

"Harry," Severus began, glancing briefly at the retreating form before moving towards the younger man standing in front of him, "that wasn't what it looked like, I promise you."

A small, misleading, smile made its way to Harry's lips, his eyes nearly betraying his anger, "I don't care. It's not my concern who you choose to bed Severus. You may do as you wish, I need to go get 'Timi so if you would, please excuse me." And with that, he pushed past Severus and made his way into their shared living quarters, gathering his cloak before heading to the fireplace to floo to Malfoy Manor.

All Severus seemed able to do was stare after the young man, his eyes slightly wide with fear before he placed his head in his hands, eyes watering slightly. Then he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. What had he done?

_**~****~**_

Lucius and Draco smiled happily as they watched Harry's son run around their backyard gardens. The boy was jumping up and down trying to catch the butterflies with the small net they had given to him after they had eaten lunch. He had managed to capture four in one hour, placing them in the large jar he carried with him.

Draco stood suddenly when he saw the young boy trip, nearly falling flat on his face before catching himself, raising his hands above his head in triumph, "Did you see that Uncle Draco?!" he shouted happily as he ran towards the two sitting up on the porch.

Draco smiled down at the boy, "I think that's enough for today 'Timi. Your parents should be coming to pick you up shortly. Why don't you go inside and gather your toys back into your room?"

Septimius pouted, his hands dropping to his sides, "But, I wanna stay here with you longer Uncle Dray!"

The boy looked up when he felt a hand drop on his shoulder, "You'll be coming back in 3 days. Now, go get ready to leave." Lucius ordered, hiding a smile behind his stern features.

The two mean watched as Septimius ran in the house, shouting back at them that he would come back out in five minutes.

Draco dropped into his fathers lap when the boy vanished around the door, strong arms wrapping around his waist, "They are late Father..." he mumbled, laying his head back against the mans strong chest, "They should have been here just after lunch. Do you think something happened?" he thought for a moment before sitting up straight, turning around in his fathers lap, his hand raising to cover his mouth, "Oh no! Do you think Harry got hurt or something? What if he got attacked...? What if-"

Lucius cut off his sons rambling with a small kiss to his lips, "Draco, do shut up. I'm sure they are fine and will be here very shortly, now stop your worrying, you will frighten the boy if he hears you."

Draco laid his head back against his fathers chest, "Yes of course, my apologies father. Won't you forgive me?" he looked up with mischievous filled shining silver eyes.

Before Lucius could answer there was a rather loud cough, the two men looked up to see Harry standing over them holding his son, Draco fumbled out of his fathers lap, landing ungracefully on the hard concrete, "That is certainly not something you should do with a 5 year old child around Malfoy!" Harry hollered playfully, causing his Septimius to giggle uncontrollably in his arms.

"H-Harry!" Draco stammered, getting to his feet, "I didn't see you there... When did you arrive? We were getting worried that something may have happened to you."

"Actually, it was Draco that was worried. I could care less." Lucius smirked, smoothing out his wrinkled robes, "Though I must ask, where is Severus? I thought the three of you would be joining us for dinner tonight?"

Harry placed his son on the ground, kneeling down, patting his back and motioning for him to return to the house and play in his room. When the boy was no longer in sight, Harry broke down, tears streaming freely from his eyes, "He was to busy shagging Filch to come pick up his own son! Why?! Why would he do such a thing! I thought he loved me! We've been together for nearly 10 years! We have a child and he still feels the need to find comfort in another mans arms... What did I do wrong...?" he cried as Draco knelt down, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, "Am I so hideous now...? Ever since I became pregnant, Severus has been avoiding me... Now, he snogs other men right in front of OUR rooms! Probably even in our bed!"

"Harry..." Draco soothed, running his hands across the smaller mans back, "It's alright. Everything will be fine, ok? That man has always had a screw loose in his brain. And sooner or later he will realize what a fool he's been and come begging for you."

Lucius scoffed, mumbling under his breath, "Not likely." he turned and looked down at Harry, "Perhaps now you will see how terrible that man is for you Potter. Maybe you should finally take Draco up on that offer of marriage? I'm sure he's still willing. Even if it was offered almost 13 years ago."

Draco looked up at his father, shock written all across his features, "FATHER! How could you even suggest something like that?! You know perfectly well, Harry and I are simply friends! Nothing more now or ever!"

The two bickering men looked down when a small chuckle escaped Harry's tear soaked lips, "He's kidding Draco, you dunce. Or have you forgotten that the two of you are bonded? Just like me and Severus.... Why did I ever agree to an unbreakable bond...? Oh yeah... Because I was foolish and in love..."

_**~****~**_

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the large bedroom, the owner pacing back and forth in front of his bed, a picture gripped tightly in his hands, eyes focused intently on the bright, beautiful green eyes smiling up at him, "It's been over a week and you still haven't come back... Harry, I'm so sorry. I got caught up in something I should never have started in the first place. I don't even remember why I started it..."

"Because you needed it. We both did." answered a gruff voice from the doorway.

Severus snapped his head up, staring at the man, "Filch. What are you doing here? I did not permit you entrance into my rooms."

Argus rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the younger man, "You left the doors open, anyone could come wandering in. It's surprising that no one did. To scared of you to risk it I presume. So," he changed the subject, eyes wandering the room, looking anywhere but at Severus, "the Potter brat still hasn't returned I see. Well, it's no wonder, he did find out about our... agreement, after all."

"Agreement?!" Severus shouted, balling his hands into fists, frightening the older man, "You call that an agreement?! It was a mistake! A foolish mistake! Harry was pregnant, I was confused and you where there when I fell apart! It should have ended before it even began! Five years Filch! I allowed myself to be with you, to touch your filthy body in such a way for five fucking years! You took advantage of my desperation! Of my self loathing! You could have kept any of that from happening! I allowed myself to be sucked in, to be comforted by you when it should have been Harry comforting me! You wrongly made me believe, during my mental incapability, that I deserved nothing more then you! That I was unworthy of even being in Harry's presence! GET OUT! NOW! This, whatever it was, is over! OUT!"

Argus nodded lightly, his face betraying no emotion, "It was you," he began, "that convinced yourself that you deserved nothing more then me. I may have been the one to initiate this... thing, but I was not the one that let it drag out for nearly 6 years." And with that, the scraggly old man walked out the door, leaving Severus behind to gather himself.

"No..." he whispered, "It couldn't be... I would never do anything to hurt Harry... I... Love him..." he fell back on the large bed he once shared with his husband, and hoped soon to share again, "Where are you, my sweet little Gryffindor Prince...?

_**~****~**_

Septimius bounded up the stair towards the library where he knew his dad to be, he had been in there every day since he arrived. They had been staying at Malfoy Manor for the past 2 weeks,and right now, he was very happy, his father was waiting down at the front entrance for his dad, "Daddy!" he hollered through the thick cherry wood doors, trying uselessly to push them open. Giving up he decided to bang his tiny fists against the unrelenting door, "Daddy! Open this door! Father is here! He's waiting for us! Hurry up or he's gonna leeeeave~! Daddy!" he pouted when there was no answer. Spotting his Uncle Draco walking down the hall, he ran to him and latched onto his arm, "Uncle Dray~? Can you make Daddy come out of the libraryyyy~?" a small, devious smile sprang to his face.

Draco looked down warily before walking to the library doors, the child still clinging to his arm, pushing the doors open with ease, "There." he declared, "The evil doors are open so can you please release my arm? You are cutting off the circulation." he winced, his fingers beginning to feel tingly.

The boy let go of Draco and ran to the back of the library, grabbing a hold of his dads arm, and dragging him up out of his very comfortable seat near the fire, "Daddy, get up now! Come on! We have to go now! Father is here to take us home! Hurry, hurry!"

Harry's face paled as he snatched his arm away from his sons arms, causing the young boy to fall on his arse, "No..." he whimpered, not yet realizing what he'd done, "Why is he here...? No. I'm not ready yet!" he hollered, running from the room, leaving Draco to gather up the child.

He ran through the halls, down the stairs and towards the front entrance, nearly ramming into the older man, "You!" he screamed angrily, jabbing his right index finger into the mans chest, "Why are you here?! You have no right! I sent you a letter days ago saying that we were through! When I am ready to, I will allow you to see your son! Now get out! You are not welcome here!"

Severus pulled a small bit of parchment from his right front coat pocket, "You mean this letter? The one that reads, _Dear Severus Tobias Snape, I have come to the conclusion that you no longer wish for my, nor my child's presence, in your life. As witnessed by my very own eyes. If you wished so dearly to be with another man, you should have gotten rid of me first rather then force me to view such a horrendous act. 'Timi and I shall be staying with Draco and his father for the time being, so when next I send you a letter, you may visit your son there. But not before. Good bye Severus. With due regret, Harold James Potter._ You expect me to listen to such drivel? Just let me speak with you Harry. Let me attempt to explain myself. I think I deserve that much."

"You deserve nothing!" the young man hollered, "I trusted you and you betrayed me! Why I should I let you explain something that will no doubt be a shot of nonsense?!"

Harry winced when Severus grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and slammed him up against the nearest wall. He pressed his lips against the angry ones of his husband, "I love you Harry, I always will. Please, just let me explain myself." when Harry said nothing he took it as encouragement to continue speaking, "When you told me that you were pregnant with 'Timi, I was afraid that I might lose you. I pulled away from you because if something did go wrong I didn't want to be there when it happened. I didn't want to feel responsible. A few weeks after you told me, Filch came to me. He knew something was wrong, I told him everything. I broke down, Harry. I was confused, I've never been in a situation like that before. I didn't know what I was doing. He helped me through it. I know that I should have gone to you, but it was you I was afraid of. That gives me no excuse for what I did, it should never have lasted for so long. It should never have even begun. Harry, please, I'm begging you," Severus got down on his knees, staring up at Harry's tear filled face, "Please, please forgive me. I love you to much to lose you... I love you so very much Harry." tears began to flow slowly down Severus's pale face, his eyes giving away everything he was feeling at the moment.

Harry dropped to his knees, his arms wrapping around Severus's neck, burring his face under the mans chin, "I hate you..." he whispered softly.

"I know." Severus whispered back, his arms wrapping tightly around his beautiful husbands thin waist, "I deserve every last drop of hate you can muster and more."

_**~****~**_

Lucius Malfoy smirked as he looked down at the scene below him, "I win brat." he said when he heard his sons footsteps coming up behind him, "Two weeks exactly. Now, if you would follow me, I shall collect my prize."

Draco's jaw dropped, his father had won? But, Harry had been devastated! He said he wasn't going to go back to the man so easily! Silver gray eyes looked down over the balcony expecting to see his friend still arguing with his husband, but instead, he saw them wrapped together tightly, like nothing in the world could tear them apart. He grit his teeth angrily before turning to glare after his father, "You did something didn't you?!" he accused, "We agreed Father! There was to be no meddling!"

"I do not 'meddle', Draco. I simply encouraged Severus to speak with Harry." he tossed over his shoulder, "Now do hurry up, I really am very eager to claim my winnings. And if you don't hurry up I shall begin without you."

Draco ran to catch up with his father, grabbing onto his arm, "You can't begin without me, I have the video remember? That was the whole point of this silly little bet!"

"I do wonder what Severus would do if he knew we made a recording of him and Potter on their anniversary four months ago..." Lucius mused, his free hand reaching up to stroke his chin in thought.

"I would be more worried about Harry, Father. Video taping our best friends shagging, for our own pleasure I might add, might just anger him a bit." Draco whispered, a mixture of lust and fear in his silver gray eyes.

Lucius smiled, "How very true. But, how are we to help the fact we enjoy watching them? Their beautifully sculpted bodies melding together so wonderfully..."

A delicious moan escaped Draco's lips, "Father! Wait until we are in our room before speaking like that!" he whimpered hotly.

"We were already speaking of it. Besides, there is no one around to hear us. Now do hurry it up. I'm getting impatient." Lucius sped up his walking pace till he and Draco were nearly running down the halls.

_**~****~**_

Severus sighed contently as he pulled away from his husband, flopping tiredly beside him on their bed, "To long. Much to long." he mumbled sleepily, "I have missed your beautiful little body writhing beneath me." he said, turning towards Harry.

"Of course you have." he smirked, "I'm that good." a small glint of silver caught Harry's attention. Sitting up he called the thing towards him with his wandless magic. A small silver camera dropped gently into his hands.

Severus looked at it, confusion written all over his face, "Where did that come from?"

Harry thought for a moment before his eyes widened considerably, "MALFOY! I'll kill him!" He screamed, looking at the lens of the camera, "You hear me Malfoy! I'll skin you alive!"

_**~****~**_

Nearly 100 miles away, in Malfoy Manor, the two blond haired men cringed at the loud scream, "I told you it would be Harry we had to worry about Father..."

Lucius looked at the screen, "Well, we don't have to worry about him quite yet. It seems Severus is distracting him." he said, before the camera was throw against the wall, smashing into pieces causing the screen to go black, "Now," he smirked, hovering over his son, "I believe we were in the middle of something rather important. Care to remind me?"

Draco let his own smirk grace his features, "I think we were somewhere around.... Here." he moaned as he ground his arousal up against his fathers, reaching up to press their lips together for a heated kiss.

The eldest Malfoy broke away from the kiss for a moment, "Yes," he replied, grounding down against Draco, the young boy squirming underneath him, "That seems about right."

* * *

_**Max:** I hope you all liked the story! I think this style is a bit different then what I usually write. I'm progressing! Hopefully soon I will be able to publish the novel I'm working on. I think perhaps, if some are interested, I will type up what I have in notes so far and post it up on But, only if people are interested! Well, please review my loves! It would be most appreciated! (Hugs)  
**Lovies,  
Mr. Max**_


End file.
